Target pellets to be utilized in nuclear fusion by inertial confinement, are in the form of very small hollow spheres filled with a gas such as a mixture of deuterium and trittium. Research indicates that the gases should be at a high pressure such as thousands of psi. A system for forming such spheres with high pressure gas already in them, at a rapid rate, would be of considerable value.